300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heracles
'Abilities' ---- The Twelve Labors (God Hand) Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '300 seconds *Passive (Battle Continuation) - 'Grants a 1% chance to completely nullify the lethal damage received. *Passive (Twelve Labors) - ''Completely nullifies any damage received that is below the current level of Heracles. *''Passive (Twelve Labors) - ''Grants 11 stacks of Twelve Labors to Heracles. For each lethal received, the stack will be reduced by 1 and Heracles will be prevented from being killed with 3.5% of his maximum health is restored as the remaining health. If the lethal damage received within the single attack is higher than 3.5% of his maximum health, the additional stacks will be consumed with each additional stack is consumed for every 3.5% of your maximum health that is lost from the lethal damage within the same attack, Heracles will die If there are not enough additional stacks to be consumed. When all stacks of Twelve Labors are consumed, Heracles will become killable within the next lethal damage. After the last stack is consumed, all 11 stacks will be restored after 300 seconds. *''Note - ''When there is Illyasviel von Einzbern within the same team, Heracles will automatically restore 1 stack of Twelve Labors for every 90 seconds. ---- Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Passive - 'Heracles gains 15/20/25/30/35 bonus Attack Damage. Each critical strike of Heracles' basic attacks restores AD Health to himself. *Active - ''Heracles smashes the ground with his weapon, cracking the ground in the fan-shaped area in front of himself, dealing 75/110/145/180/215 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within the area and slightly knocking them up. *''Note - ''During the Mad Enchantment state, the Bonus Attack Damage from the passive effect of this skill will be doubled but the active ability of this skill will be disabled. ---- Valor W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 seconds *Passive (Mind's Eye (Fake)) - 'Heracles uses his sixth sense to predict incoming danger the outcome of the battle, increasing his evasion rate against basic attacks by 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% and critical strike damage by 3%/6%/9%/12%/15%. *Active (Valor) - ''Heracles mocks all nearby enemies, he decreases 20/30/40/50/60 Attack Damage and 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% Movement Speed of all nearby enemies for 3 seconds and also increases his own Movement Speed by 20% for 3 seconds. *''Note - ''During the Mad Enchantment state, the Evasion Rate and Bonus Critical Strike Damage from the passive effect of this skill will be doubled but the active ability of this skill will be disabled. ---- Whirlwind Slash E Cost: ''- Cooldown : '15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Passive - 'Each basic attack reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. *Active - ''Heracles spins through his enemies to a target location, dealing 70/100/130/160/190 + Bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit, and the damage can critically strike for 150% damage. *''Note - ''During the Mad Enchantment state, each basic attack of Heracles reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1.5 seconds instead. *''Note - ''When this skill hits multiple targets, the critical strike chance on each target will be calculated separately. ---- Mad Enchantment R Cost: ''- Cooldown : '120 / 110 / 100 seconds *Passive - 'The critical strike chance of Heracles is increased by 20%/25%/30%. *Active - ''Heracles enters the Mad Enchantment state for 5 seconds, increasing his critical strike chance by 40%/50%/60%, increasing the chance from his Battle Continuation to completely nullify the lethal damage received to 100%, and increasing his Movement Speed by 30%. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes